


Didn't Ask, Don't Want to Know

by NightStar21



Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStar21/pseuds/NightStar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip exists everywhere, The Pit is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Ask, Don't Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from the first G.I. Joe live action movie that we will never speak of again.   
> Callback is mine, don't mind her.

“Do you think Scarlett really believes her ‘love doesn’t exist’ speech?” Breaker mused aloud to Heavy Duty as they made their way through the Pit’s training level.

“You all clearly don’t listen to base gossip do you?” The brunette Marine who went by the name Callback asked from behind the two men. When they glanced back, they saw a smirk that would do the devil proud across her face.

“I normally dismiss it as just that: gossip.” The bigger man shot back coolly.

The American woman’s smirk grew to a full-blown grin. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t just gossip. Seems your girl Scarlett is doing the horizontal mambo with the mute.”

Breaker’s eyebrows shot above the frames of his glasses. “How do you know its not gossip?” The computer specialist asked curiously.

Callback slung an arm around the Moroccan man’s shoulders. “I share barracks with the woman. And believe me, our boy Snake is a damn good ninja, but he ain’t invisible.” With a wink, she released Breaker and moved away from the Alpha Team members. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to do my part for the base gossip.” She looked out across the open training hall and yelled: “Hey Beach! I’m ready for that rematch you wanted any time!”

“Damn cheatin’ Jarhead! Ah’m goin’ ta wipe the floor with yo sorry ass!” An angry lane instructor yelled back, his southern accent getting thicker with each word.

“I’d like to see you try, you damn green Ranger!” Callback hollered in reply. She glanced at the two men behind her one last time and whispered: “He totally wants me.” Still grinning, she took off for the sparing mats.

Breaker looked at Heavy Duty. “Do you think she was telling us what I think she was telling us about Snake and Scarlett?”

The Brit just shook his head. “I don’t know and I don’t think I want to.”


End file.
